


Spicing Things Up

by NihilismPastry



Series: Always Read the Fine Print [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mild Fluff, head canons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Alastor spices up his voice, and for whatever reason it makes you curious.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Always Read the Fine Print [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Spicing Things Up

You weren't sure how the 'Radio Demon' functioned. He was a topsy turvy mess at times, staring out into the nothing for hours on end, or getting lost in his cook books when the sulfur rains made traveling impossible. It was hard to believe that he was some kind of powerful demon...

Until his shadows made the dishes move, or the room glitched in and out of your current reality, or you caught him speaking to Loa like he had personally met them in some life. 

It was the worst whiplash on the planet, and led to you to tiptoeing around him as you tried to keep your still alive self busy around Charlie's hotel for the crazy.

And yet you found yourself staring at him with a look of mild annoyance as you walked into the therapy room. A clipboard tucked under your arm, and hood low over your head to try and block out the harsh lights after just waking up. When the humming demon didn't acknowledge you, that was enough fuel to let yourself fall into the nearest bean bag chair and look over the clipboard worth of tasks. 

Calm reigned for at least ten minutes. You looking over the documents Charlie gave you, and Alastor doing.... Whatever it was he did.

And like some kind of hideous curse, the calm was broken when Alastor's voice suddenly cut out like a radio powering off. You felt large red eyes boring holes into your skull, and the longer you looked away the more you felt something crawling along your skin. It wasn't until you felt a pinch on your ear did you properly look up, just to nearly swallow your tongue when you found Alastor within poking distance. 

"Hi." 

"Well it's about time! And here I thought that you up and drowned in that ledger of information that you're hiding behind." 

"What do you want, Alastor?" 

"You haven't eaten today, and that can't possibly do."

"I'm not hungry." 

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?" 

This, in turn, caused you to raise an eyebrow when you hear the slip in his words. The Trans-Atlantic accent that he had slipped into something sultry that you'd heard a few times before during movies. 

"You're supposed to be the person who summoned me, not some kind of weird Guardian Angel." You burrow deeper into your hoodie. "Besides, with the way you're staring I feel like you could eat me next." 

"Compare me to an angel again and I just might." He poked your cheek with a gloved finger. "Come on, at least smile for me, wishbone." 

The nick name made you want roll your eyes, but it came with that accent again. Your eyebrows furrowed and you leaned forward, making Alastor's smile widen.

"What is that?" 

"What is what?" 

You tapped your lips. "The way you're speaking right now. It's some kind of accent-"

He stood up so quick his bones popped and snapped. "It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Now, why don't you get up and get ready for the evening meal. Afterall, I'm sure Charlie will have plenty of questions about 'human second chances' before long." 

You watch him leave the room, your lips still pursed, but the sultry voice still rang in your ears prompting your brain to finally vomit what that accent even was. "He's got a Cajun accent..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fueled by my partner, who said that they thought Alator only used a Cajun accent with someone he cared about. I agreed, and this little snippet was born.
> 
> Check out my twitter for more: https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
